Nunca respondiste
by Maye Malfter
Summary: Sherlock jamás ha perdido una clase ¡Ninguna! Y dadas las circunstancias, John está mucho mas que simplemente 'preocupado'.


**_Rated:_** Teen and up audiences

 ** _Género:_** Drama; Angst ; Romance; Hurt/Comfort ; Unilock

 ** _Palabras:_** 1500 apróx.

 ** _Advertencias:_** Referencias de uso de drogas para fines auto-destructivos, adicción pasada, jeringas, inconsciencia, relación no-tan-sana, ligera dependencia.

 ** _Beta-readers:_** Las lindas **Ertal77** y **Jade**. Gracias por atender a mi llamado, preciosas. Cualquier error que encuentren es, por supuesto, obra mía c;

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Los personajes del canon holmesiano pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La versión moderna de los personajes pertenece a la BBC, Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat. La historia me pertenece a mí (tanto en inglés como en español). Los feels les pertenecen a ustedes ;)

* * *

.

 **Nunca respondiste**

por Maye Malfter

.

* * *

.

John comprobó su reloj por enésima vez ese día, incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo, deseando que esa estúpida clase se terminara por fin, esperando que su móvil vibrara con alguna llamada o mensaje de texto, y queriendo saber qué demonios le había pasado a Sherlock.

Sherlock no contestaba a sus llamadas ni regresaba sus mensajes. ¡Dios! Ni siquiera había asistido a su amada clase de Química Avanzada. ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Estaría bien? John esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que sí lo estuviera, porque si no… ¡No! Sherlock _tenía_ que estar bien ¡Tenía que estarlo!

La profesora seguía hablando y hablando, pero John no era capaz de escucharla. Todo lo que podía oír era un leve zumbido, todo lo que podía ver eran números al azar, y palabras, y estúpidas imágenes presentadas ante él una y otra vez como un interminable desfile de tonterías sin sentido. O al menos así era como se veía ese día Historia de la Biología, porque todo en lo que John podía concentrarse era en su muy callado teléfono móvil. En todo lo que podía pensar era en Sherlock.

Y finalmente la campana sonó, alta, clara, e inconfundible, y John se puso su mochila al hombro y corrió, corrió, corrió como si su propia vida dependiera de ello. Corrió por los pasillos y hacia la plaza, entre los jardines y sobre el lago artificial, pasando como un bólido por el pequeño puente que unía un lado del campus con el otro, conectando los edificios académicos con el área de dormitorios.

John corrió incluso aún mas rápido cuando alcanzó su edificio -el segundo a la derecha-, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos, incapaz de esperar por el ascensor. Llegó al segundo piso e intentó abrir la puerta del dormitorio 1B utilizando su llave. No funcionó.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó mientras trataba de forzar la cerradura.

Esa no era la primera vez que Sherlock dejaba a John fuera de su dormitorio, pero aquella vez John había ido de farra con sus amigos del rugby después de tener una gran discusión con Sherlock acerca de partes humanas dentro del refrigerador compartido del edificio. John regresó al dormitorio pasadas las tres de la madrugada y tuvo que dormir sentado en el piso, recostado contra la pared del corredor. No obstante, cuando despertó tenía una manta sobre él y la puerta estaba desbloqueada.

Sin embargo, esa vez era diferente, pues no habían discutido en absoluto. Esa vez, Sherlock le había confesado que estaba enamorado de él y John había huido del dormitorio como un cobarde, yéndose a pasar la noche a la habitación de Stamford. Mike le dijo que debió haberlo visto venir, considerando que John también estaba colado por Sherlock, y John se sintió tan mal por haber salido corriendo sin decir una palabra que le envió un mensaje a Sherlock a primera hora de la mañana, decidido a disculparse por su soberana estupidez tan pronto le viera. Pero Sherlock nunca apareció. No se presentó a ninguna de sus clases y John supo que algo andaba mal. Él simplemente _lo supo_.

John intentó de nuevo, pero la puerta era testaruda, así que hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

Cargó contra ella una y otra vez hasta que cedió. Entró al dormitorio y la cerró de un golpe seco, escaneando con la mirada la pequeña habitación que ambos jóvenes compartían. Sherlock no estaba en la cama ni sentado al escritorio, tampoco mirando a través del microscopio ni en el piso. Sherlock no estaba en ningún lado.

—En el baño, entonces —dijo John para sí mismo, y cruzó la habitación de una sola zancada, alcanzando el cuarto de baño y encontrándolo casi vacío. Casi.

Cerca de la bañera, sentado en el suelo, recostado contra la pared y abrazado a sus propias rodillas, estaba Sherlock. Y parecía estar inconsciente.

John se arrodilló junto a él de inmediato, dispuesto a examinarle en busca de pistas que le dijeran qué hacer a continuación. Estudiaba medicina, por todos los santos, de seguro habría algo que pudiera hacer por él ¿no?

Comprobó su pulso -débil-, su respiración -superficial-, sus pupilas -contraídas-, y en cuanto vio la aguja cerca de uno de sus zapatos, John sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies.

El futuro doctor tomó el brazo de Sherlock, subió la manga de la camisa de seda púrpura y vio las marcas. No menos de seis marcas de aguja sobre la pálida piel de la cara interna del codo, dos de ellas mas frescas que las demás y una todavía sangrando un poco.

—¡Maldita sea, Sherlock! —masculló, forzando las rodillas de Sherlock hacia abajo y sentándose sobre ellas, montando las piernas del otro a horcajadas para poder situarse frente a él.

John abrió los botones superiores de la camisa de Sherlock y comenzó a frotar su pecho de manera vigorosa al tiempo que decía su nombre.

—Sherlock —le llamó— ¡Sherlock! —repitió, y sintió el aire regresar a sus pulmones cuando esos ojos claros se abrieron de repente.

—¿J-hn? —balbuceó, aparentemente haciendo un gran esfuerzo para poder enfocar el rostro de su compañero de cuarto— ¿Qué-?

—Todo está bien ahora. Ya estás bien —respondió John, colocando una mano delicadamente sobre la mejilla de Sherlock mientras que introducía la otra en el bolsillo de su propio pantalón.

Extrajo su teléfono móvil y estaba a punto de marcarle a una ambulancia cuando una pálida mano de dedos imposiblemente largos le detuvo. John subió la mirada y vio a Sherlock, un gesto de vulnerabilidad claramente grabado en todas sus facciones, sus ojos completamente abiertos, suplicantes, desesperados.

—Por favor, no lo hagas —pidió, con la voz quebrada—. John-

—Tengo que llamarlos, Sherlock. Estabas casi inconsciente, necesitas atención médica —explicó John, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por volver su atención al teléfono.

—No necesito… —intentó contradecir el otro—. Esto no es-

—Necesito que te revisen —indicó el rubio honestamente—. Sería irresponsable de mi parte que no lo hiciera.

—Lo sé, pero… —Sherlock parecía buscar las palabras para expresar lo que quería decir, lo que posiblemente le estaba costando debido a su actual estado. Sin embargo, John le permitió continuar—. Si lo haces, le avisarán a Mycroft. Me harán volver a ese lugar ¡No quiero regresar a ese lugar, John, por favor! —confesó el joven al fin, con un hilo de voz y estremeciéndose de arriba a abajo— ¡Lo siento! Lo siento tanto...

Sherlock se cubrió el rostro con las manos en gesto avergonzado, murmurando "lo siento" una y otra vez, con la voz tan temblorosa como el resto de su cuerpo. Y John no tuvo corazón para hacer esa llamada.

Metió el teléfono de vuelta en su bolsillo y envolvió todo el torso de su compañero de habitación en un apretado abrazo, sus manos frotándole la espalda al tiempo que se mecía con él hacia adelante y hacia atrás, solo un poco, apenas lo suficiente para calmar los temblores.

—Shhh… Tranquilo. Está bien, Sherlock. No voy a llamar a nadie. Vas a estar bien. Yo estoy aquí contigo y voy a ayudarte. Todo esto es mi culpa, no te preocupes… Todo va a estar bien.

John continuó meciéndolos ligeramente hasta sentir que Sherlock se relajaba entre sus brazos. Los temblores cesaron, así como los sollozos. Rozó las sienes del otro con sus labios y se alejó un poco, pero sin dejar de sostenerle por completo.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó, buscando sus ojos— ¿Sherlock?

—Nunca respondiste —dijo Sherlock a su vez, negándose a mirarle a los ojos. John sonrió un poco; _estaba_ mejor.

—Tu tampoco —replicó, haciendo que Sherlock al fin le mirara. Sus pupilas ahora eran de un tamaño casi normal, la cianosis de sus labios había desaparecido y su respiración ya no era superficial. Estaba bien— ¿Podrías revisar tu móvil? Hay un importante mensaje de texto esperando por ti.

Sherlock obedeció, metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó su teléfono, lo abrió, y después miró al otro en completa conmoción.

—Yo también —declaró John, repitiendo las palabras que sabía que su compañero de cuarto acababa de leer—. Dios me ayude, pero yo también, Sherlock. Yo también —dijo otra vez, sonriendo y acunando las mejillas del otro entre sus manos. Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y posó su frente sobre la de Sherlock—. Así que ni se te ocurra hacer de nuevo algo como esto. No te atrevas a dejarme, ¿entendido?

Sherlock le sonrió, en gesto de disculpa, y colocó sus manos sobre las de John, cerrando los ojos.

—Nunca —dijo con convicción, y un extraño escalofrío recorrió la espalda del otro—. Nunca voy a dejarte, John. Lo prometo. Créeme, por favor.

Y John lo hizo.

 **Fin~**

* * *

 ** _Notas finales:_** ¡Hola, hola! Aquí yo con un unilock medio dramático, para compensar el tiempo que llevo sin publicar *cof y el tiempo que me falta cof*. Resulta que Maye anda trabajando y terminando su Ingeniería, y aparte de eso, está escribiendo un multichapter y tiene otro proyecto mas en el tintero. Así que sip, estoy hecha un lío, y para saber de mi, tendrán que esperar todavía un poco mas. De momento, aquí les dejo estos feels ¡Y ya me dirán que hicieron con ellos!

Por cierto, a mis queridos lectores, gatos, cactus enanos y trenzas de zapato que leen mis historias, aprovecho este lindo domingo para preguntarles una cosita: ¿Ya conocen el Baker Slash Fest? EL BSF es un festival slash, multiship y temático del fandom de BBC SHERLOCK, que se está gestando en Facebook y Twitter, y que tiene página en Livejournal.

Por ahora acaba de comenzar la etapa en la que podemos enviar prompts y requests a su email, y el 22 de mayo publicaran la lista oficial de prompts con los que se podrá participar. El festival comienza en agosto, y se pueden responder los prompts con fanfics y con fan arts también \o/ Yo por mi parte, planeo participar aunque sea con un fic, y en verdad espero ver a muchos de ustedes por allá c; ¿Se animan?


End file.
